Currently in the field of chemistry, when a scientific researcher/chemist wants to synthesize a target compound, he will first search a plurality of literatures and patents data including two major chemical databases of SciFinder and Reaxys, to obtain chemistry information of relevant compounds, and based on these information including the literatures and patents information, designing and optimizing a synthetic route of the target compound, as well as obtaining a supply information on a plurality of raw material compounds such as a starting compound and else.
After the target compound being synthesized, generally, it is able to obtain the target compound in certain purity by a plurality of separation and purification methods including chromatography, crystallization/re-crystallization and else. Wherein, most (80-90%) of the synthesized organic compounds may be prepared, separated and purified by a flash chromatography technology after a plurality of appropriate post-reaction processing treatments. The flash chromatography technology has also become a dominant technology in a contemporary liquid chromatography field.
The SciFinder is an online database published by Chemical Abstract Service (CAS) of American Chemical Society (ACS), In addition to querying a daily updated CA data up to 1907, it further provides a structure based search function to researchers. It is the largest and most comprehensive database for chemistry and related scientific information in the world. With its largest scientific data and powerful search function, researchers will be able to follow the latest scientific development and identify the best research direction and achieve optimized resource available. According to statistics, more than 95% of the researchers around the world have highly praised SciFinder, acknowledging that it has inspired and accelerated their research.
While the Reaxys database is published by Elsevier Co., which is a database with rich chemistry data and information, it is an online solution for assisting chemical research and development, and a R&D tool for optimizing chemical synthetic routes. The Reaxys has integrated the database of CrossFire, and has covered comprehensively a plenty of experimental verified information in organic chemistry, metal organic chemistry and inorganic chemistry.
However, the synthetic routes provided by the existing chemistry databases are merely a plurality of data lists based on literatures and patents information, a chemist has to execute screening, feasibility analyzing and route optimizing based on his own theoretical knowledge and experience, while he also has to cooperate with other personnel including a purchaser to execute a screening and determination on a plurality of suppliers for raw material compound, before integrating a plurality of various factors to determine a final feasible synthetic route. However, during an executing process of the determined final synthetic route, often a plurality of unexpected chemical problems and difficulties may rise, while the researcher may find it difficult to communicate with a provider of the referenced literature or patent information on the synthetic route, causing a waste of time and resource, and even a failure of the synthetic route. The existing chemistry information database lacks of a verification and assessment to the provided information, including literature information, patent information, supply information of raw material compounds and else, it also lacks of an update to the existing information, as well as an interaction between the information provider and user.
The prior art may provide a search and trade for a chemical product and chemistry information, may also carry out a relevant chemical process of the target compound or the target compound system. However, when a current chemical device or apparatus is executing a relevant chemical process of the target compound or the target compound system, on one hand, the user can not obtain directly an existing chemical process through the existing chemical device or apparatus, and perform automatically therein, on the other hand, after the user has performed the relevant chemical processes on the target compound or the target compound system, the existing chemical device or apparatus can not make a quantized efficiency comparison and analysis of the currently performed process against the existing processes (if there are any), thus, it is impossible to guide or drive a user to use and/or develop a more efficient chemical process, thus causing a waste of the resources for R&D.
Furthermore, a search and trade platform for chemical products and chemistry information in the prior art lacks of an efficient mechanism to guide and drive the user to publish, verify and evaluate the chemistry information, thus there is no way to decide if the recorded chemistry information was practical and efficient.
Taking the liquid chromatography technology as an example, currently being widely used in the field of synthetic chemistry, the flash chromatography belongs to one of the liquid chromatography technology which was first proposed and improved by W. Clark Still of Columbia University in 1978. Compared to a traditional liquid chromatography separation technology, the flash chromatography technology uses a silica gel packed column with a smaller particle size, to make an efficient separation and purification of the target compound under a certain pressure. Using the chromatographic techniques to separate and purify the target compound is a basic technique that every chemist in the organic synthetic field must master and use daily. Generally, it is possible to use a plurality of columns with different construction materials to manually pack a chromatographic column for separation and purification, or use an automatic liquid chromatography system to separate and purify the compound. Currently a plurality of products based on the flash chromatography technology has been widely applied in the market. With a development of hardware and software technologies, a modern flash chromatography system has been more and more automatic, once a plurality of separation and purification methods have been developed, a user may achieve the separation and purification of the target compound with a simple operation.
However, although the existing liquid chromatography separation technology and the instruments thereof have a good level of automation, the user still have to master a basic chromatographic knowledge and achieve a specialized training. Furthermore, even when a separation method for a specific target compound system was already developed, since there is no system or platform providing a sharing and searching work for the separation method, each time, the user still has to perform a series of experiments to determine a plurality of basic factors of target compound system for separation and purification, such as a solvent system, a Rf value and a gradient, etc., which results in a plurality of repeated thus wasted efforts and valuable research resources.
Further, separation and purification method of a target compound is an integral part of the synthetic process of the target compound, in the prior art, it is impossible to provide combined information regarding the synthetic information and separation and purification information of the target compound, while a chemist has to use different products and services to carry out/complete a synthesis of the target compound before separation and purification, which results in an inefficient use of resources, and thus hinders an advancement of scientific research, as well as improvement of production efficiency.
Furthermore, in prior art, the separation and purification techniques, including the liquid chromatography technology, are isolated from a synthesis process of a compound, the researchers lack of any efficient tools to evaluate the efficiency of the separation and purification method, that is, after a successful separation and purification of a target compound, it is impossible for a researcher to know whether there is a more efficient separation and purification method exist or not, and it lacks of an effective analysis to the efficiency of the separation and purification executed this time, so as to develop a more efficient separation and purification method. Especially in a field of research and development, the technology system in the prior art lacks of a mechanism to guide and drive the scientific researchers to develop and use a more efficient separation and purification technology, causing a waste of resources and a low efficiency of scientific researches.
Therefore, the prior art has yet to be developed.